The present invention relates to modelling turbulent flows in an advection-diffusion process, and more specifically, to a computer-implemented method and system for modelling turbulent flows in an advection-diffusion process.
Many different turbulent flow models are used to simulate turbulent flows in advection-diffusion processes such as weather or oceanic conditions. Simulated advection-diffusion flow models utilize a designated turbulent flow scheme upon which the particular turbulent flow parameters of the model are based. A user inputs various turbulent flow parameters and selects a turbulent flow scheme to generate a simulation model of the turbulent flows in the advection-diffusion process being studied.
Model “drift” occurs when the turbulent flow parameters being modelled deviate from actual conditions due to nonlinear interactions between initial conditions and the selected model parameters. Model drift thus reduces the accuracy of the simulated model. Due to the large-scale of atmospheric or oceanic advection-diffusion processes, as well as the many variables involved in modelling advection-diffusion processes, including fluctuations in turbulent flow parameters over time, selecting a turbulent flow scheme which matches the particular turbulent flow parameters (or conditions) being studied for simulation modelling can be quite challenging. The identification and selection, or tuning, of the appropriate turbulent flow scheme by a user to use as a model simulation can be tedious, complicated, time-consuming, costly and subject to user error.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of modelling turbulent flows in an advection-diffusion process which addresses one or more of these drawbacks.